Drunk Body, Sober Heart
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: Edward left to go to University in Olympia, but twelve hours later and he's on his way back to Seattle to find his girl. What will happen when he finds Bella drunk and pining after him? He'll realise how much they're meant for each other. AH. EPOV. OS.


**Alright so this little one shot has been running around in my mind lately, and i decided to put it down on "paper" when i had a spare hour free. **

**So this is the finished product, and i hope you guys enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sorry to disappoint everyone.**

* * *

><p>My grip on the steering wheel was one-handed, and I held onto it tightly as I waited for Alice to pick up the phone. Each beep that passed made my heart creep further into my throat, desperately wishing that she would hurry up and answer.<p>

I glanced out the window into the dark night, it was cloudy and the moon and stars couldn't be seen behind the blanket of black that surrounded the highway. It was only past 9pm, and I'd hopefully be back in Seattle by ten, if I kept up my eighty miles an hour driving.

Suddenly I heard a breathless voice seep into my ear, "Edward?"

"Alice." I sighed, leaning my head back against the back of my chair as I kept my eyes on the road, "Where is she?"

"Edward... You have to stop this... She told you to-"

"No." I snapped, cutting her off mid-sentence, "I'm coming back."

"_You're coming back?" _Alice's voice was shocked and surprised, and somewhere in the background I could hear fumbling and voices.

"Is she with you?" I hoped that she was, I had no clue where to find her.

"No." Alice answered lamely, "But I think I know where she is."

I waited impatiently, turning onto another lane of the highway before I finally spoke, "Care to share the details?"

"I think she's at the Deer's Head bar."

"She's at the _bar?_" I frowned. Bella would never go to a bar, she only ever went with me, "Why would she go there?"

"It's the first place she met you." Alice answered simply, "There's a chance I may be wrong, but I'm about ninety five percent sure that I'm correct."

I wasn't going to argue, our whole group of friends always knew that Alice had hunches, and it was a bad idea to bet against them.

"Thanks Alice. I'll see you soon."

"How far away are you?"

"About an hour's drive left, maybe less if I can speed up a bit, the highways pretty empty."

"No Edward, just stick to the speed your going. We don't want you to get in a car accident. Plus, it's not like Bella's going anywhere."

My heart lurched slightly at her words, but it was a lurch of pain. Yes, I knew Bella wasn't going anywhere, it was me who wanted to leave.

"Okay, thanks Alice. See you later."

"Bye Edward."

The dial tone that filtered down my ear now made me cringe, so I threw my phone into the pocket of my jeans and continued driving. It seemed that I glanced at the clock every two minutes, it didn't want to move, it didn't want to do anything. I started to become more desperate, so I pushed my foot down further on the accelerator until I knew I only had thirty miles to go, and then I lessened my pressure and thought about what I would say to Bella.

It had been hard to leave her, even harder to get settled in at college and not think about her. I'd been selfish once again.

Bella and I had become a couple when I was starting my senior year. She was a year younger than me, and I'd finished high school in June and applied to different colleges. I never thought about the consequences of applying to college miles away, I never thought about how I'd have to leave her.

But when the time came, I remember telling her, seeing her face drop and her bright eyes fade into sadness. I shut my eyes for a moment, reaching to rub them before glancing at the passing road sign.

Seattle: 20 miles

I sighed a little, holding the steering wheel tighter as her words filtered through my head, like a bad memory.

I'd gotten accepted to University in Olympia, but also in Seattle. I wouldn't have to leave that way, I wouldn't have to let go of her.

But she was too selfless to let me stay.

"_Edward..." She shook her head, her dark hair falling from behind her ear, "You should go..."_

"_Go? But Bella..."_

"_No... You want to go..." She'd looked up at me with tear filled eyes, "I'll go to Olympia next year when I finish high school but... I don't know if that would be best... I'm not stupid Edward. I know what guys do when they go to college, I can't expect you to stay single or stay sober for a whole year before I can join you... And I don't think I'd be able to watch you with another girl... Maybe I'll just stay in Seattle to go to college..."_

"_Bella please." I'd begged, "I love you. I'd wait for you."_

"_But you shouldn't have to..." She reached up on her tip toes, and kissed my lips softly. I could taste her tears on her lips as they quivered on mine, "Go and be happy... Find someone else..."_

"_I don't want anyone else..."_

"_You will." She'd nodded, pulling back with determined eyes, "I know you will. You deserve so much more than little old me Edward, trust me."_

_I'd opened my mouth to speak, but she was shaking her head, "Go Edward..."_

_I'd stared at her for a long moment, before pulling her close and crushing my body to hers, "I love you Bella..."_

"_I love you too Edward... I always will..."_

I glanced at the next road sign;

Seattle: 5 miles

I felt the air coming faster now as my breathing picked up and my body relaxed a little. I was soon into city limits, and I took the shortcut to the town I'd left only twelve hours ago. It was 10pm now, and a light mist of rain sheeted down past my car windows.

I was passing familiar houses and shops when I realised just how close I truly was. The knowledge that she was only a short distance from me, made me suddenly anxious and afraid to go to the bar. What if she didn't want me anymore?

I didn't care. I'd get her back.

I put my foot down on the pedal, taking the next street and driving straight towards the bar. When it came into my view I almost swerved the car to get inside the parking lot. I stopped the car in one of the spaces and jumped out quickly, walking headlong towards the entrance where a group of smokers were eyeing me curiously.

"Is that... Edward?"

I didn't answer Mike Newton, who was standing near the other end of the smoker's area curiously.

As I opened the door to the bar, I heard his voice again; "Nah, couldn't be. He's gone."

"Not anymore Newton." I muttered under my breath.

I walked inside the bar, and the humid air caught in my throat as I tried to scan the place for Bella. I couldn't find her, and people were getting annoyed because I was blocking their way. I walked towards a booth and sat down, searching every table to try and see my brown haired beauty.

"Noooooo!" A voice shouted suddenly, and even through the whine and the slurred words, I could tell it was my girl.

My eyes darted around eagerly to find her, and they landed on the stage where she was picking through karaoke suggestions.

She was dressed in the same clothes she had been in this morning when I'd left, a simple shirt and jeans with tennis shoes. Her hair was down, and sat around her shoulders in gentle curls as she bent her head slightly to get a closer look at the songs. She held a drink in her hand and her eyes – or what I could see of them – were out of focus.

She was... Drunk?

I wasn't surprised that they'd sell her alcohol at this bar, that's the reason me and my friends always came here. That's the reason I met her. She was planning on buying a drink and I'd stopped her, telling her that it was wrong because she was underage.

Of course, Stubborn Bella being Stubborn Bella, she had to argue with me that _I _was drinking, and I shouldn't be a hypocrite. So to spite her, I switched to lemonade...

By the end of the night I was in love with her...

I watched as Bella's face lit up and she nodded vigorously to the song choice that appeared on the screen. She grabbed the microphone and I couldn't help the smile that played on my lips at the realisation of what she was doing.

The beat began to play and my eyes widened at the song she'd chosen. It was the same song that was playing when we'd had our first kiss...

How did she remember that?

How did _I _remember that?

Bella was swaying her hips to the music and her eyes were closed as she gripped the mic in one hand, and her drink in the other.

"_Here we go again.  
>I kinda wanna be more than friends...<br>So take it easy on me,  
>I'm afraid you're never satisfied."<em>

Her words were slurred, and she wasn't keeping time with the music, but I could tell that she was enjoying this, and whatever memory was running through her head at that moment.  
><em><br>"Here we go again...  
>We're sick like animals,<br>We play pretend...  
>You're just a cannibal<br>And I'm afraid I won't get out alive...  
>No I won't sleep tonight..."<em>

She pushed her hair back suddenly and began to turn on the little stage that she stood on. The hand that held her drink was raised above her head and shook vigorously as she danced.

"_Oh, oh  
>I want some more!<br>Oh, oh  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight!  
>Oh oh<br>I want some more!  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>Say goodbye to my heart tonight..."_

After that chorus, the lyrics didn't come from her in full, instead she shut her eyes and danced to the beat, but only sang certain words.

"_Here we are again...  
>I wanna run and hide...<br>I wanna run and hide..."_

She pressed a finger to her lips roughly, singing against them and producing muffled sounds to filter from the mic.

"_Hush, hush  
>The world is quiet...<br>Hush, hush  
>We both can't fight it...<br>It's us that made this mess.  
>Why can't you understand?<br>Whoa, I won't sleep tonight."_

She stopped singing altogether and her eyes sought the bar for something. They landed on the back booth, the same one we'd kissed in over a year ago.

"_What are you waitin' for?  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>Say goodbye to my heart tonight..."_

She raised her glass up as she sang the last words before dropping the contents into her mouth in one go. I watched with wide eyes as she scraped her hand across her eyes to wipe away her tears. She put the microphone back down before stumbling unsteadily off the stage.

She went back to the bar, sitting on one of the stools as she said something to the bartender. I watched her for a moment longer, my heart beating audibly in my chest as I tried to work up the courage to talk to her.

Suddenly, Mike Newton was beside her, smirking at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. I gripped the edge of the table I was sitting at, and felt my legs stand in horror and anger.

But Bella shrugged him off.

She pushed his arm away from her before grabbing the drink that had been set in front of her. Mike Newton, wounded and rejected, walked away from my Bella.

I watched for a few seconds more, until I realised that it was now or never.

I walked towards her slowly, seeing her breathing come and go in short gasps as I stared at her back. She didn't turn around to face me, of course she didn't. Because she thought I was in Olympia.

I wasn't exactly sure how to broach the subject of my presence, so instead I stood behind her and reached around to take the drink from her hands, "You shouldn't be drinking."

The first words I'd ever spoken to her.

"What do you car-" Her voice stopped, and she began to turn slowly to face me.

I took a tiny step back from her to give her enough room to turn. Her eyes were the familiar dark chocolate that I was so used to seeing, but they were red and puffy, and full of sadness.

Her eyes widened slightly and she stared at me for a long moment.

"Bella-"

I'd started to speak, but suddenly her hands were on my face and she tugged at my cheeks slightly, peering close to my face.

"Amazing." She mumbled.

"What's amazing?"

"You look just like him..." Her eyes darted from my face to my eyes, "You look just like my Edward." She smiled a little, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Bella... How much have you had to drink?"

"Oh don't _start!"_ She scowled, "The only person who can tell me not to drink is Edward, and is Edward here? No!" She threw her hands in the air, "So I can drink all I like."

I could tell that I wasn't the first person she'd said this to and I resisted the urge to laugh.

Why was Bella's drunkenness so humorous to me?

Perhaps because she didn't believe it was actually me standing in front of her, and she was speaking all her thoughts.

Drunk body, sober heart. That was what the saying was.

"I miss him..." She sighed suddenly, shutting her eyes as she rocked slightly on the bar stool. I reached forward and grabbed her upper arms to steady her, "I really miss him..."

"I bet he misses you too." Why was I playing along?

She shook her head venomously, "No. He won't miss me. I told him to move on."

"That doesn't mean he will."

"If he has any sense he will." She opened her eyes again, "It's better for him. As long as he's happy."

"But you're miserable." I whispered, frowning deeply.

"That doesn't matter." She flung one careless hand into the air, "I don't matter. I just want him to be happy. It was better to-" She hiccupped a little, "It was better to let him go and break up with him, than for him to cheat on me."

"_Cheat on you? _That's the only reason you let him go?" My eyes were wide and I stared at Bella in shock.

She nodded, the motion slow and purposeful, "It would've happened. There are lots and lots and lots and lots of better girls than me. He would've found someone else."

"You're crazy." I whispered, mostly to myself.

"Crazy for my Edward." She nodded, giggling a little.

"He wouldn't have cheated on you." I muttered, my grip on her tightening slightly.

"_You _don't know that Mr Nobody!" She shouted suddenly, her brown eyes wide with conviction, "One drunken night and he could've bedded anyone."

"You're drunk. You're not going home with anyone."

She paused and for a moment she was stumped for words, "But I love Edward." She said simply.

"And Edward loves you." I retorted.

She sat in silence, and I watched as the sadness in her eyes turned to regret, "I'm stupid."

"Silly. Not stupid."

Her eyes darted up to mine again, "My Edward always used to say that. He doesn't like people who call themselves stupid."

I laughed, "What do you love about your Edward then, huh?"

"Everything." She glanced away, a smile lighting up her face, "He's beautiful, and gorgeous, and caring, and sweet, and perfect, and..." She stopped, frowning a little.

"What is it?"

"I was going to say mine... But he's not mine anymore." She gave a little shrug.

"He _is_ still yours."

"I wish that was true..." She looked up at me, "Why do you look so much like my Edward? What's your name?"

"What's your name?" It was the first thing that came into my head.

"Bella." She answered automatically, "Bella Cullen."

I froze and my eyes widened as I repeated her words, "Bella Cullen?"

She sighed, "Bella Swan." She admitted, "But one day I wanted to be Cullen."

My heart was beating faster than ever as I looked at the love of my life, "You wanted to marry Edward?"

She nodded, "I'd be the best wife ever... I'd make him so happy... I'd give him as many babies as he wanted... I'd cook him his favourite meals..." She laughed suddenly, "I'd be the perfect wife!"

As quickly as her laughter had come, it was gone again. Abruptly, she was crying, the tears streaming from her face as sobs racked her body. She lent in close to me and I willingly wrapped my arms around her, holding her close.

After ten minutes, her mindless mumbling and heart wrenching tears, I'd begun to realise what I'd done to her by leaving, and how much we loved each other. She stopped crying and as she began to move, she stilled.

She breathed in deep and let out a sigh, "You smell like Edward."

"What?" I laughed a little.

She moved up to my neck, where she nuzzled her nose and tightened her grip, "You smell just like my Edward..."

I couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around me and held onto me as if she was afraid to let go. I shut my eyes, ignoring the stares and mumblings coming from around us, everyone shocked that I was back again.

I pulled away slightly, "We need to get you home." I mumbled, smiling softly.

She nodded, her eyes drooping closed, "Home... My home. Not your home. No sex. Edward's the only one who gets sex from me..." She paused, giving one more little hiccup, "You can take me home."

I laughed, shaking my head slightly, "Alright come on."

I glanced back at her again and she was smiling, "You laugh like my Edward too..." She got down from her stool unsteadily, faltering a little as if her feet were made of jelly, "I think I'm dreaming."

"You're not." I smiled, wrapping one arm around her waist and guiding her slowly from the bar. On my way out I spotted Mike Newton at the smokers area again, who's eyes widened as he took me in, "Hands off my girl." I muttered low enough for him to hear as I passed.

Bella mumbled something to herself and as I glanced at her I watched her counting something on her fingers.

"What are you doing?" I wondered aloud as I brought her to my car.

"Thirteen." She finished, "Thirteen hours."

I knew what she was talking about.

I suppressed a sigh as I opened her car door. She clambered inside on shaking feet and straightened herself up by the time I'd gotten in my side. I drove her home in silence, glancing at her every so often as she mumbled something to herself.

When I pulled up in her driveway, I was happy and relieved to see that Charlie's cruiser was gone, meaning he must be on nightshift. I cut the engine before getting out of the car and moving to Bella's side. As I opened her door I glanced down at her sleeping figure, smiling slightly as she whispered my name in her sleep.

I picked her up into my arms, gently closing the car door behind me before carrying her to her house. I used the key from under the eve to let myself in, before locking up her house completely and taking her straight to bed.

Once inside her room, I laid her down on her narrow bed and removed her shoes. She rolled over a little at my contact and gave me the chance to grab the blanket from under her. I draped it over her body gently, before taking a seat in the rocking chair in the corner. I wasn't all that tired, I'd be able to watch her tonight, and see her once she woke up...

* * *

><p>"Ed... Edward?" The gentle voice had only said my name once, but Bella's beautiful tone was enough to wake me up.<p>

I opened my eyes quickly and sat up straight in the rocking chair, "I fell asleep?" I shook my head and sighed.

My eyes finally met with Bella's and she stared at me in shock as gentle tears began to creep down her cheeks in soft ripples, "What... Is it really you?"

I smiled slightly, my eyes frowning as I nodded, "It's me."

"That's what you'd say if I were dreaming." She countered.

"Bella..." I stood up, going to kneel by the bed beside her, "It's me."

"But you left." She whimpered, "I told you to leave."

"I'm just as stubborn as you are... I wasn't going to go without a fight."

"So you're still leaving." She concluded.

I shook my head, moving one hand to grasp hers quickly, "I'm not going anywhere. Don't you see Bella? I'm nothing without you... There's no-one better than you... Olympia and Seattle are joint partners, I can do my first year in Seattle and then move to Olympia next year with you... I don't have to go..."

"But I thought that's what you wanted." She whispered, her lips turning up slightly in spite of her argument.

"All I want is you."

She ducked her head slightly before reaching up with her free hand to rub her temple, "I want you to stay." She admitted.

I let out a breath, smiling widely as I moved to sit next to her on the bed, "That's all I needed to hear. I love you baby..."

Her smile lit up her face and once again I began to see the glimmer of happiness in her eyes, "I love you too..."

I pulled her close to me suddenly, resting her head on my chest as I stroked her hair, "Can I ask something?"

"Mmmhm." She hummed softly, getting comfortable in my arms.

"If you're going to drink, do it only when I'm there to keep you safe."

She groaned slightly, "It wasn't a dream was it?"

"Nope." I grinned, "How's the hangover?"

"Better with you here." She admitted.

"I never thought I'd say it, but I like you drunk. You say what you want."

"What exactly did I say?" She whispered hesitantly.

"Nothing." I smirked, "Mrs Cullen."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if i will continue with this story, i might add one more chapter of the future if i get a new batch of inspiration.<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed that little piece of fluffy romance, and please review :) I love to hear your thoughts on my work!**

**The song i used within the one-shot is Animal by Neon Trees, which of course, i don't own.**

**Please review!**

**Love, Ashley. xx**


End file.
